


What it means to be you

by spacedaydreamer



Category: Cadence of Hyrule: Crypt of the NecroDancer featuring The Legend of Zelda (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Coming of Age, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, back at it again with another au, get used to that theme in my writing lol, its a series of snippets throughout their lives, vaati and octavo are twins (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedaydreamer/pseuds/spacedaydreamer
Summary: In the kingdom of Windhm, a land of music and magics, twin princes were born. Crown prince Octavo and his brother Vaati were foretold to be blessings to their land. It was an era of beginnings for the country- certain to be the start of something amazing.





	1. Chapter 1

Many years ago, a kingdom arose from a land blessed by the spirits. The people lived lives of peace and prosperity, watched over by a royal family who had often been graced with gifts of magic, descended from sorcerers of old who could control elements and rhythms. For their powers the land became known as the Land of Winds and Rhythm, eventually taking on the name of the kingdom of Windhm.

It was in this kingdom, in this era of beginnings, that twin princes were born. The crown prince Octavo and his younger brother Vaati were considered a blessing upon the land, twin princes said to be a gift from the goddesses themselves.

They were foretold to bring prosperity, to bring _light_. Their fates were still untold, uncertain- but the future they would write would determine the path their kingdom would walk forever.

* * *

Vaati was alone in his room when it first happened. He’d been bored, _really_ bored- while the young prince was quite a studious young man and didn’t really have a _problem_ with spending much of his time reading, even a kid like him could get bored of it. But it wasn’t like there was much he could do about it… Octavo was busy in his special lessons, so Vaati had the afternoon to himself.

As such, he’d done what most bored children do when they’re left alone- he’d started messing around, playing by himself. He’d been in the midst of just tossing a pillow haphazardly around, bored enough that even _that_ would be fun, when he’d thrown it just a _little_ too hard. He’d watched in horror as the pillow began to arc, flying right towards a vase in his room, feeling his heart about to stop entirely.

_“No!”_

He’d thrown out his hands in a pathetic attempt to re-grab the pillow that was way out of his reach… and watched in amazement as it seemed to be hit aside, falling harmlessly to the floor.

“Wh….what?”

Curious, Vaati walked over to the pillow. It certainly wasn’t haunted, he’d had this pillow for _quite_ some time… so what had just happened? After a few moments, he looked to his hands. Had he… _done_ something? That was about all that made sense, right?

His boredom gone, Vaati set about trying to figure out what was happening. He picked the pillow up again, tossing it to the center of the room and quickly pointed at it- _nothing_. With a frown, he repeated it a few times… each time, nothing happened.

“Oh…”

That was disappointing- what had just happened? Shutting his eyes, he tried to think about it more. He couldn’t really think about what was different… he’d just tried very hard to reach the pillow, before it would hit the vase.

His face set with determination, Vaati looked at the pillow. He climbed up onto his bed, staring at it from afar- he was squinting with intensity, ignoring the sounds of knocking at his door.

“Excuse me, your highness—”

Vaati pointed aggressively at the pillow with the intent to get it to _move_ just as the door opened, a gust of wind blowing around his room at his sudden surprise. It had been a lot stronger than he’d expected, whipping up his hair in a wild mess as he turned to stare at the person who’d just intruded.

“A-Ah, s-sorry, I—”

“This is— I have to tell the king!”

“W-Wait, no, don’t get me in trouble—!”

But the maid had ducked out of his room before he could say anything more, staring at his hands in shock and confusion. What had he just done? Was that something _bad?_ He was something of a worrier even at his young age, and worry he _would_\- he was still sitting on his bed staring at his hands when his father rushed into his room, looking at Vaati.

“Can you do that again?”

“I-I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to do something wrong, I-I—”

“Oh Vaati, it’s not something _wrong._” His father smiled, sitting beside him on the bed. “I am not mad at you. This is something _wonderful_, I promise you. So can you try to show me what you were doing?”

“But, I don’t— I don’t know how I really did it, I just…”

“You’ll understand. I promise you.”

“O…kay……”

He wasn’t used to this level of attention or expectation- It was usually Octavo who was in the spotlight, not _him_. Granted, Vaati didn’t have problem with that, he was happy for his brother and wanted to help him as much as he could… but still, it was… _nice_. A little terrifying, but nice.

He decided the best thing to do would just be the same as last time, try to replicate the feeling again… he squinted his eyes, scrunched up his face, and willed with every part of his being to make the pillow _move_.

With an aggressive point, he tried his best to focus- and once more there was a gust of wind, whirling around the room. He shut his eyes when he felt it starting, trying to just focus on how it _felt_ to make this happen.

He only opened his eyes again when he felt his father hugging him- they opened in surprise, looking up wide.

“What… what’s happening with me?”

“Oh, Vaati- it’s _magic_.”

“M-Magic?!”

“Yes. It’s true… you and your brother truly are a blessing to this land.” His father smiled, brushing some of the hair out of Vaati’s eyes with one hand. “It’s been many ages since anyone was born with the capability for magic in the royal family… it runs in our blood, but it’s difficult to channel forth. You have a wonderful talent, Vaati.”

“….really?”

“Yes, really.”

Vaati wasn’t truly sure what to make of this news. Naturally, he was excited to hear about this talent of his- but it was… _magic?_ And what about Octavo? What would his brother think? With that thought in his mind, Vaati couldn’t help but feel worried. After all, would it look bad on Octavo if the crown prince couldn’t use magic? Would it make things difficult for him?

Even as he went to bed that night, he couldn’t shake the worried thoughts.

* * *

“_Vivi!_”

Vaati shot awake at the voice, eyes scanning in the dark of his room. He recognized his brother’s voice, but he couldn’t see him… not until he jumped onto his bed, far too energetic for the hour of night.

“T-Tavo? What is it--?”

“I heard, Vivi! Show me! Show me what you can do!”

“Wait… huh?”

“_Magic,_ dummy! Show it to me!”

Vaati blinked, dumbfounded. He supposed it made sense that Octavo would find out quickly enough, they _were_ twins. But still, Vaati was sleepy enough that it was a little hard to think quite straight.

“…you aren’t mad at me?”

“_Mad? _Why would I be _mad_ at you, Vivi?”

“Because… because I can do magic, and you can’t?”

“It’s just a special Vivi talent, then!” Octavo laughed and hugged his brother, leaving Vaati a little bit frazzled. “Why would I be mad at you? You’re my little brother, I’m happy for you!”

There was a huge pout on Vaati’s face over that- they were _twins_, which meant they were the _same age!_ Sure, Octavo had been born first- but they were still _twins_. He was no little brother!

“We’re the same age, ‘Tavo.”

“No, I’m the older one.”

“Maybe I _won’t_ show you the magic then.”

“Aw, Vivi, don’t be like that.” He could hear Octavo sigh, and shake his head. “Fine, Vivi. Sorry. _Please_ show me, now?”

“….okay.”

Once more he called on the magic, and yet again it responded. Octavo’s eyes were wide as saucers, staring at his brother. Vaati honestly couldn’t help but be a little proud of himself for it, getting even his _brother _to be awed.

Octavo was quick to get excited, rambling on about magic and how _cool _it was for Vaati, not stopping until Vaati ended up falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thank you for taking the time to read this! This fic is the result of many an hour spent tossing ideas around with luckystarman (who also took the time to beta read this for me! thank you!) until we had literally developed a multi-era story spanning multiple incarnations of vaati and octavo, because you can't really have a zelda au without reincarnation somehow jammed in there.
> 
> This one is going to be a little smaller than my past AU fics, but it's been just as fun to write so I hope that you still enjoy! Sometimes, it's nice to just write a little fluff. And also give my own answer to the age-old question of "would Vaati have still been so Like That if he'd grown up in a different situation?"


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed, and Vaati had spent much time devoted to learning about his magic. He’d spent as much time on that as he had on his other studies, feeling the need to play catch-up for the years he could’ve been working on his magic as well as the rest of his knowledge.

It was shortly after his and Octavo’s tenth birthday that surprising news came, on the day that Octavo first began his music lessons. Vaati himself had been practicing at the time, trying to read the wind. It was something that’d surprised him at first, but the wind would often carry sounds from far away… vague voices, things moving, it was never exactly _clear_, but it was still interesting.

And admittedly… Vaati had been trying to eavesdrop. He’d been curious about hearing Octavo play, given how excited his brother had been to start in his lessons, but he’d been too embarrassed to actually ask to watch. So he’d just been attempting to see if he could hear anything, any sounds from the windows by the room where Octavo would be practicing- when a sudden shout made him wince, covering his ears and breaking his concentration.

“What was… what was _that?_”

He couldn’t help but wonder out loud to himself, watching out the window of his room. However, he wasn’t wondering long. The door to his room was thrown open haphazardly, Octavo bursting in and Vaati letting out a shriek at the sudden intrusion.

“_VIVI! GUESS WHAT!!_”

“T-Tavo, _knock first!!_”

“Oh, who cares about that!” Octavo certainly didn’t, throwing an arm around Vaati’s neck and squeezing his brother in a hug. “Guess what! Make a guess, Vivi!”

“U-Um… about what?”

“My music! _Make a guess!_”

“Y-You’re… good at it?”

“_Magic_, Vivi! I can do it _too!_”

“Really?”

“Yeah!”

Vaati could feel himself catching some of Octavo’s enthusiasm, wiggling around to better face his brother.

“_Really?_ You can do magic, Octavo?”

_“Yes!”_ Octavo was laughing, practically bouncing off the walls in his excitement. “It’s magic of _music,_ Vivi! That’s why I never knew, because I’ve never done lessons before!”

“That’s… that’s _amazing!_” Vaati couldn’t help but feel something strange in his chest. While he was obviously beyond excited for his brother, part of him also felt… worried. Would his brother grow bored of him, if he could do magic as well? Would he still want his twin hanging around? But he’d never let it show on his face, this was a moment to celebrate. “Does father know? And what about your teacher?”

“Well, considering I ditched my lesson to come tell you, I’m _fairly certain_ she knows… as for father, I’ll tell him later.”

“Wait, you just left—”

As if on cue, a woman stuck her head into Vaati’s room, the door still open from Octavo’s sudden appearance. She scanned the room, eyes setting on Octavo- a neutral frown was present on her face, but Vaati could see her irritation.

“Your highness, we weren’t done our lesson.”

“But this is more _important_, Fi! I _had_ to tell Vivi!”

“You can tell him more later. We still have much to cover, especially now with regards to your talents.”

“Aww… can Vivi come too, then?”

“If he wishes.”

Vaati couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at the eyes on him, feeling himself stumble as he tried to reach for words. After a few moments he simply nodded his head, following along after his brother.

* * *

“It’s really good for you, isn’t it ‘Tavo?”

“Hmm?”

“I mean… it’s good that you have magic now! For the crown prince, I’m sure it is all the more important.”

“Ah…” There was a strange pause as Vaati’s words hung in the air, but the moment passed in an instant. Octavo acted as though it’d never happened at all, smiling to Vaati. “Yeah! I guess it is pretty neat. Isn’t it good that we both have magic, Vivi?”

“Yes, this way you won’t have to worry about lacking anything which I have… it will be important for you.”

“Lacking? What are you talking about?”

“Oh, um… it’s nothing.”

“Vivi.”

“Really, Octavo. It is fine.”

_“Vivi.”_ Octavo was quick to catch his brother in a headlock, Vaati struggling futilely against the hold. “What’s bugging you? You look bugged.”

“It’s _nothing_, ‘Tavo!”

In response Octavo just started messing up Vaati’s hair, the boy flailing his arms and near-immediately giving up.

“Fine, fine! I’m sorry!” Upon being released, Vaati took a good few moments just to straighten his hair. Honestly, his brother was so rough sometimes… “Jeez, ‘Tavo. You’re so mean.”

“It’s just persuasion tactics!”

Vaati stuck his tongue out, but after a few moments his face fell.

“’Tavo, now that… now that you have magic… will you still want me around?”

“Huh? What are you talking about, Vivi?”

“I mean… As your aide. I won’t be able to do anything really special, so…”

“Is _that_ what you were worried about?” Octavo gave a toothy grin, ruffling up Vaati’s hair once more. “Don’t worry about it, Vivi! You’re gonna be _great_. I promise.”

“So… you still want me to help you?”

“Of course! I mean, you’re a lot smarter- you can do all of the math. Do kings have to do math? I don’t know, but when I’m king, I’ll _never_ do it. You can do all of that stuff.”

“O… okay! I’ll do it!”

“Will you do it for me now, too?”

“No.”

“Aw, _please?_”

“No, ‘Tavo. You aren’t king yet.”

“Boo…”

Vaati smiled a little bit as his brother began to pout, relief easing the weight that’d settled onto his shoulders. He could still be there to help his brother, and that was important enough.


	3. Chapter 3

“Octavo? Octavo, I need to speak with you.” Vaati was knocking at his brother’s door, waiting for a response. It was only about a week until their fourteenth birthday, and there had been things on his mind… but strangely enough, Octavo was not responding. “Octavo? Brother, answer me. I know you’re in there.”

But still, there was no response. After a few moments of panic, Vaati felt his heart begin to quicken. Had something happened? Was his brother ill? No, he assured himself. No, Octavo wasn’t stupid- he’d likely just slept in. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d accidentally slept late, although this was later than usual…

Not waiting for a response, Vaati opened the door to his brother’s room. His eyes scanned the area, but there was no sign of him- no Octavo. Feeling the sense of panic returning tenfold, he started searching the room for any sign of his brother, and found nothing.

Well, no… that wasn’t true. He found something, or rather the _lack_ of something… Octavo’s lute was gone, along with his brother.

Which meant, Octavo had _definitely_ ran off somewhere.

Stepping out onto the balcony, Vaati started doing his best to listen for any sign of his brother from within the palace walls. He strained as hard as he could, but got _nothing-_ the wind carried no music to his ears, no sound of the lute that his brother cherished so dearly.

This was bad. This was very, _very_ bad.

* * *

“_Father! Father, Octavo is **gone!**_”

“_What?!_”

Vaati burst into his father’s study completely out of breath from the sprint he’d made there, in a complete and utter panic.

“Octavo is- he’s _gone-_ he’s not in his room! He’s not here!!”

“_Calm down_.” The king was quicker to regain his bearings, resting his hands on Vaati’s shoulders. “Tell me what happened.”

“I went to his room, to check on him, because he was supposed to be there! But when I went in, he was… he’s not there! And his lute is gone, too!”

“He may have just gone outside to practice…”

“I _listened_ for him, Father! And I couldn’t hear him at all!”

“It will be alright, Vaati. We’ll search for him, do not worry.”

“Okay…”

But Vaati _would_ worry- he would worry quite a damn bit. As soon as he returned to his room, he’d thrown open the windows. Once more, he was listening- he would push his magic as far as he possibly could, straining for _any_ possible noise that could be Octavo. The castle town was too noisy, so he couldn’t attempt to listen there… but the woods around town? Oh, those would be perfect.

A day passed, and then another, By the third day, the commotion had started to get a little out of hand- but Vaati finally heard it. The sound of a lute, carried gently on the wind… he tried to follow the sound to where it was closer, listening as the wind carried it stronger and clearer to him.

“_Octavo!_”

His voice carried far, a sharp whisper that would certainly reach his brother’s ears.

“….vi?”

“_Octavo!!_”

“Vivi? Is that you?”

“Yes- what are you _doing_, Octavo?!”

“Oh, that’s amazing… I had no idea you could project your voice like that, Vivi!”

His brother had completely ignored his question, leaving Vaati quite frustrated. He wanted to _scream_, honestly. What the _hell_ was his brother _doing?!_

“Answer me, Octavo- _what are you doing?”_

There was a long delay before he finally heard anything, but there didn’t seem to be any change to Octavo’s tone of voice.

“I’m running away!”

“_What?!_”

“I don’t want to be stuck in a stuffy castle my whole life, Vivi. I want to get out, to see the world… I can’t do that if I stay home.”

“Octavo… you… you _idiot!_ It’s _dangerous_ out there! Where even _are_ you?!”

“In the woods.”

“You’re _lost_, aren’t you?”

“No, I am not. Look, Vivi, I’m fine. I’ll come back eventually, please tell father that I am quite alright.”

“_No!_” Vaati furiously shook his head, despite the fact that the action was certain to be lost on his brother. “Come home, Octavo! Everyone is worried _sick_ about you!”

“…I won’t come home unless you drag me home, Vivi.”

“W-Well then… maybe I _will!_”

“Fine then.”

_“Fine then!”_

Vaati stopped trying to listen, slamming his window shut with a huff. The noise wouldn’t carry to Octavo and he knew that, but it was enough to make him feel at least a _little_ better.

Honestly… what could he do? He couldn’t say where Octavo actually was, it wasn’t like he could tell father where to send the guard… and he _definitely_ wasn’t going to tell their father that Octavo had just _run away from home_.

Which left him with just one option, unfortunately.

Without much thinking, Vaati grabbed the largest and heaviest book he could find, and carefully slipped out of the palace. He didn’t really know how to fight, but he figured he could bonk anything that tried to get him on the head with it… right?

Finding Octavo took quite some time, unfortunately. Vaati was both not terribly athletic and quite terrified about his first time really on his own, jumping at every tiny noise and sound. It was made all the worse with him _needing_ to listen, constantly straining his ears for the sound of his brother’s lute. At the very least, Octavo still seemed to be playing… it wasn’t until Vaati finally approached him, tears in his eyes, that his brother stopped.

“H-Huh? Vivi?!”

“_I found you,_ Tavo.”

“Well…. Yeah, you did! Isn’t it nice out here, Vaati?”

“No, it’s _not!_” Try as he might to remain calm, the prince very quickly broke down into sobs once he started speaking. “It’s _scary_ and _dark_ and my _feet hurt_ from all of the _walking_ and my _arms hurt_ because this _book_ is heavy and now father is going to be mad at _both_ of us because I left without saying anything too so I could drag _you_ back _home!_”

“H-hey, Vaati… c’mon, don’t cry…”

“_Stupid ‘Tavo! Stupid, stupid ‘Tavo!_” Vaati allowed his brother to pull him into a hug, dropping the book and instead clinging to his brother. “_Idiot! Stupid idiot! Why did you run away?!_”

“Oh, Vivi… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just… I wanted to go outside.”

“For forever? _Alone???_”

“No, that’s not…” There seemed to be something on Octavo’s mind, but Vaati was still too upset to really press the matter. “I’m sorry I worried you, Vaati. We can go home now.”

“…Good.”

Vaati sniffed, and wiped at his nose. After a few long moments, he picked the book up- he did his best to regain his typical attitude, but it was a little hard when he’d just been sobbing.

“Vivi, you’d make a good leader.”

“Huh?”

“You care a lot about people.”

“Don’t say such weird things, Octavo. We’re going home now.”

“I’m just being honest, Vivi. You’ll be a good leader someday.”

Vaati just shrugged- Octavo could say whatever he wished, they were going _home_ now.

* * *

Both Vaati and Octavo had been _immediately_ grounded upon returning to the castle, their father more than a little furious.

“Octavo, I could almost expect this from. But _you_, Vaati? _You?_ You should _know_ better! I expect clearer judgement from you.”

“I… I know, father. I’m sorry.”

“You will go and reflect on your actions. Understood?”

“Yes, father.”

However, Vaati hadn’t been able to just sit still in his room. He’d been pacing back and forth, worry nagging at his mind… eventually he just couldn’t take it, running into his father’s room.

“Please, _please_ don’t be mad at Octavo!” He could see the raised eyebrow, but he continued to talk. “He was just… he just wanted to get out! I’m the one who didn’t tell you I was leaving, I could’ve told you where he was but I didn’t say anything… please don’t be mad at him? _Please?_”

His father chuckled, a low and soft sound that made Vaati only feel confused. Why would his father be laughing? This was _serious!_ He was apologizing and taking the blame, he was… and then he saw Octavo sitting beside his father, tears on his brother’s face- oh.

So, it would seem they’d had the same idea.

Vaati started crying fairly quickly, holding onto the king’s side and not bothering to hold back the tears that sprung forth. Octavo was doing much the same, and he could hear that same low laugh from their father… it was comforting, and he couldn’t help but feel safe.

“Oh, whatever am I going to do with you two…” their father was rubbing their backs gently, holding both boys in a gentle embrace. “Honestly. For all the trouble you cause, your hearts are good and pure…”

Vaati wasn’t certain at what point he fell asleep, but at the very least, he fell asleep with a smile on his face. Even if things weren’t perfect, they were a family… and they were happy.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m bored, Vaati.”

“You keep saying that.”

“Well, that’s because I _am_.”

Vaati rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics- they were seventeen, and yet the crown prince _still_ wanted to act like a child half the time. Honestly, he couldn’t understand how his brother could be so immature.

“Why not go practice your music lessons? Does that not keep you entertained?”

“That’s _why_ I’m bored, Vivi. Fi is going _abysmally_ slow, I already _know_ everything she wishes to teach me! _‘Let’s work on our chromatic scales’_, come _on!_ I mastered those _years_ ago.” Octavo rolled his eyes as he mimicked his teacher’s voice, making a series of completely childish gestures. “And then I get scolded if I try to work too far ahead. It’s just _horrible_.”

“You are so impatient, brother. You need to temper yourself better.”

“It _sucks_, Vivi. It’s horrid.”

Vaati just shrugged, rolling his eyes.

“What do you wish for instead, then? Why not just tell father to find someone else?”

“As if that’d work.” Octavo frowned, crossing his arms. “Hey… why don’t we just run away?”

“_Really_, Octavo? Are you _honestly_ asking this question?”

“Yeah! I mean, between the two of us, we’d be _totally_ fine!”

“And the _kingdom?_”

“Eh… father will find someone else!”

“_Brother_.” Vaati shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You cannot honestly believe that, can you?”

“….no.” Octavo sighed, lying back onto his bed. After a few moments, he rolled over, shouting in frustration into a pillow. “Oh, I _hate_ this! Don’t you get _tired_, Vivi?”

“No, why would I? We have plenty to do.”

“I don’t understand you. Really, I don’t. I mean, you don’t get bored? All you’re ever doing is studying. It drives me mad.”

“It’s important to learn. Even if I am not to be king, I need to be able to support you in your future endeavors.”

“Right…”

There was a long moment of quiet, Octavo having rolled onto his back once more. He always looked as though he had more to say, as if there was something on his mind that he wasn’t putting into words… but he never ever said it. Vaati wished that he would, he _wanted_ to know what was on Octavo’s mind, but he could never bring himself to ask.

After all… what if he regretted it?

“Do you ever wish we weren’t born royalty, Vaati?”

“…no, I don’t.”

“Really? Don’t you ever wonder what it would be like to be someone else?”

“No.” He shook his head, answering completely bluntly. “I suppose I just don’t have much imagination, then.”

“That’s my Vivi, forever a stick in the mud!”

“Oh, shut it.”

“Really though, Vivi. I like to do it, sometimes. To wonder what it would be like without so much responsibility… all of this _weight_.”

“You won’t be bearing it alone though, Octavo.” Vaati smiled, tilting his head a little. “After all, that’s why I’m here. To support you, when you become king.”

“Yeah…”

There was that look again- Vaati found that he didn’t like talking about the future with Octavo, because that was always what brought it up the most. He couldn’t understand why, or what was so distracting to his brother… but it always had the same result.

“Vivi… you’re a good brother. Thanks.”

“Hmm? For what?”

“…..nevermind. It’s nothing.”

“Okay.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Father, I’m abdicating my claim to the throne.”

“_WHAT?!_”

Vaati had clearly walked into his father’s study at a poor time, standing completely in shock in the doorway as Octavo spoke. He blinked, staring at his brother- where had _this_ come from?

“It’s as I said, father. I am not suitable to be king, and… honestly? I don’t want it. I don’t want the throne.”

“Octavo, are you-“

“Brother, what are you _saying?!_” Vaati ran in, drawing the attention of both of the others. He planted himself firmly in front of Octavo, not sure what to do about the absolute panic that had began to settle in. “You’re the crown prince, you’ve trained for this all your life- what do you _mean_ you’re not suitable?”

“I don’t want it, Vaati. It’s not what’s going to make me happy.”

“Well, that’s… you don’t know that yet! Perhaps it’s just nerves.”

“I do, though. I know that a life on the throne will only make me miserable… I need to get out of here, Vaati. I need to see the world, and… I want to play my music.”

“This is…_ because_ of your music?”

“Not because of it, but… it just let me understand what I needed from life. It helped me understand myself better.”

“This is… but… no, no!” Vaati turned to leave, his reason for coming to visit their father completely forgotten. “Stupid idiot of a brother—fine then! Do whatever you wish! _Idiot!_”

“Hey, Vivi…”

But Vaati wasn’t listening, running off in a huff to his room. The door slammed behind him with a noise that echoed through the entire palace, and he threw himself onto his bed.

“Stupid… stupid idiot… why?”

* * *

“Hey… Vivi?”

“…”

“C’mon, Vaati. I know you’re in here.”

“……”

He could hear his brother sigh as he opened the door, but he didn’t raise his head from where he was laying on his bed.

“_Honestly_… for someone who scolds me for being immature, you’re really no better.”

“Shut up. I’m mad at you.”

“I know, I know.” Octavo sighed, sitting on the edge of Vaati’s bed. “Will you just… hear me out? I’ve already spoken with father.”

“……”

“I’ll take your silence as a yes. I know you’re listening to me.” Vaati didn’t respond, and Octavo didn’t seem to mind. “I’m not doing this to run away, Vaati. I just… I know if I stay here, I’ll be miserable. I’m not suitable to be king… I have no interest in things like politics. I never have.”

Vaati frowned as his brother spoke, biting at his lip.

“And I… I guess this was more surprising for you than I expected, but I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t think you would be a good king- you’re gonna be _amazing_, Vaati. You’ve always studied hard for this stuff, and to be a king… well, you’ll pick up everything else quickly.”

“…but you’ll be leaving.”

“Not forever, Vaati. I just… I want to see the world! I want to see this kingdom, to see the ones beyond it. I want to share my songs with the world.”

“…it’s dangerous, though.”

“It could be dangerous here too, you know. You never know what a day may bring- perhaps tomorrow, I’ll choke on my breakfast.”

“Idiot.”

“Yes, yes, you keep saying that.” Octavo’s eye roll was practically audible, and Vaati’s face just set into even more of a frown. “Will you please just look at me?”

“…fine.”

His eyes were red- he hadn’t wanted Octavo to see, but he _had_ been crying a little. Just a little, he’d insist! But it was enough for his brother to pull him into a hug, Vaati not bothering to push back.

“Oh, c’mon Vivi… it’ll be alright.”

“Will you… _promise me_, you’ll write. And you’ll return home often.”

“Of course. Like I said, it won’t be forever. And who knows, maybe I can bring you along sometime as well!”

“I… but won’t I be crown prince, then? It would be quite inappropriate.”

“You need to live a little, Vivi. It will be _fine_.”

“You say ‘live a little’, I say I’d rather not be grounded. Because of you. _Again._”

“We’re both adults now, Vaati.”

“Father absolutely would still ground me, and you know it.”

“Yeah, I do.”

There was a cheeky grin on Octavo’s face, which just earned a sigh from Vaati. Honestly, his brother… he was an idiot, and chaotic as all hell, but he couldn’t stay mad at him. Whatever the reason for it, his brother certainly was lucky for that fact.

“…I want you to be happy, Octavo. So… if you’re really determined that being king would just make you miserable, and father is okay with it, then…. I won’t be mad at you.”

“…really, Vivi?”

“Well, no. I’m still bloody pissed off. But I won’t hold it against you.”

“That’s my little brother!” Octavo squeezed him tight in a hug again, ignoring Vaati’s immediate shouting protests at being called ‘little brother’. “I knew you’d come through! Love you, Vivi!”

“Idiot.”

“Aww, you’re such a sweet little brother.”

“_Jerk_.”


	6. Chapter 6

Months had come and gone since Octavo’s declaration, and Vaati had quickly thrown himself further into studying. While he’d known much already, there were plenty of things meant only for the crown prince that he’d never been privy to before… he spent much time with his father learning, trying to play catch-up to the years he’d missed.

Octavo had left about a month after his official announcement, off to travel the kingdom. He sent off a letter every week, Vaati holding onto each and every one- sometimes he’d even send things with, strange little things he’d pick up in markets and such where he went. And even if he couldn’t often write responses, he was certain that Octavo knew he was getting them, and he treasured each and every one.

His brother had written about a special surprise in his most recent letter, something which had left Vaati wondering… until he could hear something familiar on the wind, the sound of a lute carrying to his ears.

With excitement, Vaati ran to meet his brother. Octavo was no longer wearing his royal clothes, having changed to an outfit far more suited to a humble traveler. He looked up from his lute when he saw his brother, running forwards with excitement.

“Brother! You’re home!”

“Vaati- it’s good to see you! I… didn’t expect you to be waiting for me?”

“I could hear your song- is that a new one?”

“Yes, it is!” He could see the pride on Octavo’s face, and he couldn’t help but smile. “I’ve called it _Windhm’s Fanfare_. It’s something I composed, seeing the lives of the people who live here… I wanted to make a song to celebrate our people.”

“It’s a lovely piece. You’ll need to play more of it later for me.”

“Naturally.”

“Now… I didn’t expect you to come home so soon. Is something the matter?”

“No, nothing the matter. But I wanted to show you something cool, Vaati.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“Come with me!”

Vaati was given no time to protest, Octavo throwing a cloak over his shoulders and dragging him by the arm.

“T-Technically, this is kidnapping the crown prince, you know!”

“Oh, I’m family. It’s fine.”

“_Father can and will still ground you!_”

“I’ll deal.”

Vaati’s protests were all ignored, so after a short time, he just gave up. To Vaati’s surprise, they didn’t leave the capital- rather, Octavo was just… taking him sightseeing. It was strange, honestly. Outside of appearances with the royal family, Vaati didn’t much leave the palace… perhaps it was fair to say that his studious nature had led to him being a _bit_ of a homebody, contrary to his twin.

Even with his best attempts to hide his face, it was pretty clear who he was- Octavo was happy to chat with anyone who came by, trading stories and pleasantries with a smile and a laugh. After enough time Vaati gave up on pretending to hide, following his brother around with curiosity.

“Say, brother… why are you doing this, anyways?”

They’d just exited a bakery that Octavo had insisted was his favourite in the entire country, taking a moment of downtime to have a snack. His brother looked as though the answer to the question was obvious, not even looking at Vaati when he responded.

“You’re always too uptight. I figured it might be nice for you, to get out of the castle.”

“W-Well, I mean… I just take things seriously, unlike _someone_ I know.”

“Harsh, as always.”

“…my apologies.”

“I’m just messin’ with ya, Vivi!” Octavo ruffled his hair, leaving Vaati to scramble in an attempt to tame it back down again. “Seriously, this is what I mean. I’m just helping you have a little fun, y’know?”

“I have plenty of fun.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really.”

“What do you do for fun, then?”

“…….”

“C’mon, I’m waiting.”

“Well, I quite enjoy reading. I do plenty of that.”

“Okay, fine, I’ll count that- but what _else? _And don’t say studying.”

“…You win _this _one, brother.”

Octavo laughed, shaking his head

“I know I’m not always around anymore, but I need to look after my little brother still. I can’t let the future king become a total shut-in, I’m your impulsivity.”

“More like _I’m_ your _impulse control_.”

“If that’s the case, then you’re doing a damn terrible job at it.”

“…You truly are _impossible_ sometimes.”

“Oh, coming from _you?_ That’s rich.”

“Idiot…” Rolling his eyes, Vaati looked around. “Well, regardless. I… I suppose, this hasn’t been the worst thing in the world.”

“Just admit it- you had _fun_.”

“I… I will admit no such thing.”

“You are _so_ stubborn, Vivi. I swear by the goddesses, _I will make you have fun._”

“You can die trying, ‘Tavo. I’ve been told I’m quite the stick in the mud.”

His brother smirked, clearly taking that as a challenge. Vaati was just being stubborn and he knew it- honestly, he _was_ having fun… but like hell he’d ever give Octavo the satisfaction of ever admitting that! No way, he was _not_ going to just… just _say_ it. His brother would have to drag that out of him, and he’d be as stubborn as possible in the meantime.

* * *

“…What is _this?_” Vaati stood outside the door to a little shop that Octavo had _insisted_ upon him entering, squinting at the sign. “….._bombchu bowling?_ That sounds _incredibly_ unsafe.”

“It’s _perfectly_ fine, Vaati.”

“Who even came _up_ with this?”

“It’s a Hylian thing, I think. Seems like it’s _really_ popular over there.”

“…alright, then. So I’m watching you play?”

“Oh, goddesses no.” Vaati was about to let out a sigh of relief, when Octavo continued. “_You’ll_ be playing, too.”

“No.”

“No arguments!”

Octavo had already dragged him inside the shop, and paid for two. The game seemed like… well, who was it _meant_ for? The concept was too childish for adults, but it seemed too dangerous for children… in that aspect, perhaps it really was perfect for his brother.

He couldn’t say he was happy at the concept- Vaati was significantly more conservative than his brother when it came to trying new and dangerous things, so the idea of playing a game with live explosives was… well, _not the smartest _to him. He couldn’t say he was chomping at the bit for the risk of blowing himself up, that was for certain.

“Oh, don’t be such a worrywart. They use low-powered ones, it barely hurts when they detonate on you.”

“…how many times have you blown yourself up, Octavo?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Sighing, Vaati watched his brother take his turn. The targets weren’t moving, at least… but the bombs moved in a way that made it hard to hit them regardless. Octavo had at least a _little_ bit of luck… but then it was Vaati’s turn.

And, well… the game went about as predictably as you’d expect. He did positively _horrible_ at it, he had generally no clue what he was doing and no amount of advice from his brother seemed to help.

Despite it all, though- Vaati was laughing by the end. He couldn’t stop it as he missed his final mark, Octavo having already finished up.

“Oh? Is that _laughter_ I hear, brother?”

“You brat.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “Perhaps just a little.”

“_Then…_”

“Fine, you win. I’ve enjoyed myself.”

“A-ha! The joyless prince admits defeat!”

Vaati just elbowed Octavo in the stomach for that- honestly, they were still in public! Even if Octavo was no longer crown prince, that was hardly how he should be acting.

“You’re a moron.”

“I’m not _a_ moron. I am _the_ moron.”

Sighing, Vaati just rolled his eyes. Octavo was impossible sometimes, just completely impossible- but that’s what he loved about his brother. He always carried an energy that Vaati lacked… he certainly made life interesting. And Vaati appreciated that.

Yes… life without his brother around was a little bit boring, but it made when he came back home worth it all the more.


	7. Chapter 7

As the years passed by, things seemed to stay constant. Octavo would leave, often for months at a time- but he would always return, playing the fanfare and bringing stories from afar. He’d send letters and gifts in the meanwhile, But Vaati always looked forward to his brother’s return.

Often as well, Octavo would steal Vaati away from the castle for a short while. And as much as he may have protested it, he still enjoyed it- getting out was nice. He was too easily pulled into his work to think much about going out into the town to relax or have fun, so it was always pleasant when Octavo was there to help him out.

Perhaps it wasn’t ideal, Vaati would’ve liked to see his family more often- but Octavo was happy. And Vaati wouldn’t fault him for that.

Time went by in what felt like a blink of an eye, with all that Vaati did in preparing for his role as crown prince. He was grateful to their father, he had certainly made things easier… but slowly, he seemed to be growing weaker. Older. And eventually, he grew ill.

Vaati wasted no time in writing his brother a letter, informing him of what was happening- but the king’s illness was moving quickly. He didn’t know whether Octavo would be able to get the letter in time… he could only pray, and stay by their father’s side. Hopefully, it would be enough.

“My prince, are you there?” The captain of the guard had knocked at the door to Vaati’s room late one night, entering upon hearing response from the prince. “It is the king… he is not well. He has requested your presence.”

“Of course, I will be with him at once. Thank you, captain.”

He made haste in his trip to his father’s room, pausing as he entered. While the king had been sick for some time, he looked so frail now… so much _weaker_. Immediately Vaati felt a fear in his heart… it wasn’t time yet. It _couldn’t_ be time yet. He still felt so unprepared, there was so much more to _learn_… a hundred years wouldn’t be enough time to absorb all of the information his father had to give.

“You wished to see me, father?”

“Come here, Vaati.” He nodded, and sat down at the edge of the bed. “Thank you. Is Octavo near, Vaati?”

“I… I haven’t heard back from him yet, father.”

“I see… I am certain he will be enjoying himself. That is what is important… I am glad he was able to find his calling.”

“Yes, father. He is… he’s happier than he ever was when we were children. It is good to see him looking so free.”

“And you, Vaati… I’m so proud of you.”

“H-Huh?”

“You’ve done a brilliant job, my child. You did not expect this role, but you’ve done so wonderfully… you shall make a fine king.”

“Father… father please, don’t speak like that. You still have many fine years ahead of you-“

“Vaati… my time is coming.”

To hear it put so plainly made his heart rate spike- _no._ No, he wasn’t _ready_ for this. He couldn’t just accept this- _he wasn’t ready for it!_

“You will be fine, father. I promise. I’ll call in the clerics, they’ll ease your pain.”

“Be at ease, Vaati. I know this will seem difficult for you… but I assure you, you are ready for what is to come.”

“No… f-father, I…” Try as he might, he couldn’t stop tears from welling up. He felt so childish, so _foolish_\- but even though he was an adult, all he wanted was to hug his father and be reassured that everything would be alright. “I don’t want you to go, father. Please- please, _don’t go yet…_ I’m not ready for this yet…”

“Shh… it will be alright. I promise you.” The king seemed to be able to tell what Vaati wanted though, and pulled him into a light hug. That was enough to get him to really start crying, holding onto his father. “There there… You will not be alone, my child… you are never alone. You can rely on your brother, and I will join your mother in watching over the both of you.”

“I… I’m sorry I could not call Octavo home in time, father…”

“He is happy, Vaati. He is living his dreams, and for that, I am overjoyed.” The king smiled, shaking his head. “He may feel guilty he was away, but please… please, tell him I am proud of him, and always will be.”

“You… you’ll be able to tell him yourself! _Please_, father!”

“Both have you have brought me much joy… Windhm will be safe in your hands. Truly, you two children were the greatest gift I ever received.”

“F-Father…” Vaati’s voice trembled, as he tried so desperately to keep a grip on his emotions. He knew it impossible, it wasn’t like he could stop his tears- but he could at least pretend, because pretending to have control when everything felt so wildly _out_ of control was all he could do to keep himself together. “You were… a wonderful parent, a wonderful mentor… thank you so much, father… thank you for everything.”

“I’m…going to go now, Vaati…”

“W-wait! Wait, please, don’t— don’t go—!”

“Your mother… she’s waiting for me. I cannot keep her waiting any longer…”

“But… but _please_….”

“Thank you, Vaati… and tell Octavo… thank you, as well…”

“I…” Tears were streaming down Vaati’s cheeks, as he clung to his father. “I will. I promise, I promise… I will. I’ll tell him.”

“I am… glad…” The king let out a contented sigh, and his breathing began to slow. “Goodbye… my son…”

“….father? Father… _father!!_”

He could feel as the king’s chest stopped moving, sense the air in the room grow a little bit more still as he let out his final breath. His father was… dead.

Staying at his father’s side, Vaati cried for a very long time. Nobody entered the room, nobody even dared to knock- it was a moment of privacy, a moment to be alone. One to not be interrupted… the boy was mourning, for both his father and any sense of normalcy that his life had once known.

When the time finally came for Vaati to leave the room, he looked to the people gathered outside. It was clear that words were expected, although all present knew what had happened… the redness of his eyes would be enough to explain, but they were polite enough not to mention it.

“My father has… passed away. Please… see to it that his funeral rites are prepared.”

“Yes, my liege.”

“However… his funeral shall not be until my brother returns home. We shall send word for him at once.”

“Understood.”

Vaati wasted no time in writing to his brother- the letter was formal, a request for the prince to return home for the king’s funeral. But he included a more personal letter, as well… he couldn’t help it.

The letter was sent off by carrier bird, a particular species that made their nests in some regions of the kingdom. They were known to fly fast and true, and to always reach their destination… this particular bird was a personal one that Vaati and Octavo had trusted for many years now, carrying many things of importance.

It broke his heart that this time, there would be no good news… the winds would contain only sorrow for now, as he watched the messenger carry his letter far off into the sky.

“Please, brother… return safe and swift.”


	8. Chapter 8

It took only two days for Octavo to return from wherever he’d been- Vaati’s first letter had already called him home, and it would seem he’d made further haste upon hearing of their father’s passing.

This time there was no fanfare to announce him, no song, nothing jovial- a somber mood had settled over the kingdom, all in mourning of their king.

“Vaati… I’m home.” Octavo seemed to be a little out of breath as he rushed in, moving ahead of the guard who’d attempted to lead him to his brother. “I… when I heard, I came as quickly as I could.”

“It is… it is good to see you again. I’m sorry that… I’m so sorry that I had to call you back for these circumstances.”

“It isn’t your fault. But please, Vaati… may I… may I see him?”

“Of course.”

Magic hung heavy in the air of the royal mausoleum, enchantments both to keep away thieves and to preserve their father’s body until the time of the funeral. As it was, it looked as though he were merely sleeping… even in death, he looked regal as a ruler should.

“Oh, father…” Octavo approached their father’s body, and Vaati could see as his shoulders sank. It felt… wrong to watch, but he couldn’t leave- not without disturbing his brother, and ruining the moment. “I’m so sorry… I wish I’d been there, I _should’ve_ been there…”

“He was proud of you, Octavo.” Vaati couldn’t help but interrupt, his voice soft. “He was… he was so proud. He was so happy that you’d found what you wanted in life, that you could live your dreams…”

“Vivi…”

“He didn’t want you to blame yourself. He was… he was so proud of you…”

Tears were welling up once more, and he couldn’t stop himself from crying- his brother was crying as well, and the two of them just hugged each other close for a good long while. Neither of them had the proper words, neither knew how to comfort the other _properly_\- both were hurting in a way they’d never experienced before, and now they truly only had each other.

“Still, I should’ve… I should’ve returned sooner… I had a feeling that something wasn’t right, but I chose to ignore it….”

“No, I… I should’ve sent word to you sooner. Perhaps if I had, you could’ve made it in time…”

Both of them knew that nothing would’ve changed things. Their father would still be dead, and this pain wouldn’t go away. It would still be just as real, just as raw- but dwelling on the what-ifs was what they needed in the moment, to pour out each and every regret with their tears until they could finally start to figure out how to heal a little.

Together, they spent a very long time in mourning, crying and speaking with one another. They spent hours recounting stories of their youth, of the times their father had scolded them or praised them, of all the moments that would make their hearts ache as they laughed about the moments that had been good.

It hurt, it hurt more than either of them knew they’d be able to cope with on their own. But they _weren’t_\- they were brothers, and they would deal with this together.

* * *

“Vaati… thank you.”

“Hmm?”

“For… for postponing father’s funeral. I know there has to be a lot of pressure on you by now, given what’s going to be coming up after, but… _thank you_.”

“Of course. I… I never would’ve even considered laying him to rest without you here. You were his son as well, we should see him off together.”

“Yes… and then, it will be time for your coronation, won’t it?”

“A-Ah, yes… I suppose it will.” It felt unreal to think about, something near completely unbelievable… soon, he would be crowned king. It felt… wrong to think about, currently. “I… let’s not speak of that until… after father’s funeral. I…”

“…don’t worry, it’s alright. I get it.” Octavo patted Vaati on the back, before looking off to the side. “I won’t mention it. We’ll… we’ll get through this. Don’t worry, Vaati.”

“Hah… you know who you’re talking to, right?”

“Yeah, but that’s why it’s doubly important to remind you.”

“It’s… it’s appreciated.”

Perhaps normally, he would’ve gotten frustrated at the teasing. He might’ve protested, said something stubborn and angry and turned his cheek- but not now. For now, he found himself clinging to the sense of normalcy. It would be something to cherish while their lives underwent such a massive transition, so he appreciated it deeply.

They at least didn’t have to plan the funeral alone, it was a massive affair that called many who worked in the castle together, but that still did not make it easier. As princes, deciding power would always fall to them… but choices were made, work was done, and the time of the funeral arrived.

“Nothing… nothing is ever gonna be the same again, huh?” Octavo’s voice was quiet, as if he was lost in thought. “Everything… it’s all going to be different now, forever.”

“Yes… yes it will be.”

But at the very least, even with all the uncertainty before them, they still had each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Following the funeral, Vaati felt as though he had no time to breathe. It was immediately time to plan for the coronation, the kingdom couldn’t go without a king for much longer. As overwhelmed as he was, he certainly would not be delaying it… he had a duty to his people. And, beyond that… he couldn’t disappoint his father.

It was a constant whir of things to be done, speeches to be prepared, and a majority of his waking hours were spent practicing every little thing that needed to be done. He was relieved to hear that Octavo wanted to stay, his brother even requesting to lead the bands for the ceremony- something which had made Vaati quite overjoyed.

The hours flew by though, and finally, it was the night before his coronation. The night before be became king… and he was completely beside himself. It was nearing midnight and he was still completely awake, having not even lay down for bed.

“Vivi? You in here?”

“Huh? Octavo?” Vaati blinked, seeing that his door had already been opened. “Did you need something?”

“I figured you’d be a little… stressed. I thought I’d swing by to help.”

“Oh, I’m f-“

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence.”

“……fair enough. Yes, I am a _little_ stressed.”

Vaati continued to pace, not paying his brother much mind. Stressed felt like an _understatement_\- he was _insanely_ stressed out, his mind playing back every possible anxiety that could possibly arise from the situation.

“You should sleep, Vaati. It wouldn’t do for you to look tired tomorrow…”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Can you at least sit down? Pacing like that sure won’t help.”

“…_fine_.”

Vaati sat on the side of his bed, sighing as Octavo came over and did the same. His heart continued to pound a mile a minute… his nerves just wouldn’t stop.

“It’s… a big day, huh?”

“Yeah…”

“Hey- c’mon, don’t look so down! You should be excited.”

“Aha… yes, perhaps.”

“Look, Vaati…” Octavo paused for a moment, before shaking his head. “Just tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I… what am I doing? I’m not… I’m not prepared, Octavo. Not at all.”

“Are you kidding me? You’ve been preparing for this for years!”

“W-Well, yes, but… but I’m not prepared to be _king_. It… are you certain _you_ don’t want to be? I know you’d do a good j-“

“Whoa there, hold up. You think _you’re_ unqualified, so you’re asking _me?_”

“Well, you _are_ older…”

“Never thought I’d hear you admit it.”

“Oh, shut up. You know what I meant.”

Octavo just laughed, ruffling up Vaati’s hair. He wasn’t terribly pleased about that, and offered a weak protest- which was completely ignored and instead met with _more_ hair ruffling.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about. Father believed in you, and I believe in you too.”

“But… what if he was wrong?”

“Where’s this doubt coming from? Our dad was smart- he didn’t make mistakes like that.”

“There’s a first time for everything…”

“_Vaati._” Octavo put his hands on his shoulders, staring Vaati right in the eye. “Look, I get it. I know how you’re feeling. I’m… I’m scared too, Vivi. Nothing really makes sense right now, not without him… but we’ll pull through it. We’ve pulled through everything that life’s thrown at us, right? Destiny is ours to decide- we carve our own fates.”

“’Tavo…”

“You’re gonna be an amazing king, Vaati. Father knew it, and I know it too. And I’ll be the best bard in the kingdom, here to sing your support!”

“Wait… aren’t you going to go back out?”

“Well, eventually- but I’m not leaving until my little brother gets settled on the throne. I’m not _completely_ irresponsible.”

“…We’re _twins_.”

“What was that you said a few moments ago, then?” Octavo just laughed as Vaati punched at his arm, not at all bothered. “There we go! That’s the Vivi I know.”

“_Idiot…_” Vaati just sighed, but he couldn’t help a smile from making its way back onto his face. “…thanks, Octavo. For everything.”

“It’s what older brothers are here for!”

“Oh, _shut up_.”

“Sleep well, Vivi!”

His brother slipped out of the room before Vaati could offer any sort of retorts or snark, leaving the king-to-be alone with his thoughts. He was still nervous out of his mind, still panicked about what was to come… but he wouldn’t be alone, and that was enough to ease his mind to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The day of the coronation went by without a hitch, and the newly crowned King Vaati of Windhm found himself growing into his new life as ruler. Octavo was home more frequently than he was away, his wanderlust having been mostly satisfied… and the castle was quite lively, as a result.

Even as king, it seemed as though some things would really never change- it was still quite easy for Octavo to rile his little brother up, his teasing seemingly the most effective way to get through to Vaati.

And yet, nobody ever seemed to mind how childish the royal family could be at times. It brought a joy to the kingdom that it had needed so desperately following the passing of their father, and a joy to _them_ as well. It was hard to understand how things could really make sense, but… to see that some things never changed? Well, it helped. Just a little.

Years passed by, and the kingdom was brought into a new era of prosperity. Even in ages far off, the time would become known as the era of beginnings… the start of the lives of the twin princes, destined to bring light to their small country. Come time, they would be born again… when a weight of darkness began to press down on the kingdom, their souls would return.

But Vaati, as he was, would be unaware of that- all he wanted from life was to ensure his family and his people were _happy_, and he did his best to ensure that would be the case. It was not always easy. In fact, many times it was quite difficult, as could be expected for the life of a leader- but in times of trouble he had people around him, ones to keep him from slipping to his own insecurities and anxieties.

And at the end of the day, the wind would always bring new hope, new life- it was constant in that it was never constant, and that would always bring him comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! A bit of a shorter one, but I at least managed to get it all out in one day for that- this fic has been a lot of fun to write, but there's more on the horizon... this isn't going to be the last I intend to write of the twin princes of Windhm, at the very least. Hopefully that tease will make up for the brevity of this fic!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! And, until next time!


End file.
